What Friends are For
by ChopinNocturne
Summary: When Galinda comes home upset, Elphaba helps her to recover and gives her the TLC that she needs. Oneshot. Gelphie friendship.


This was the random product of too much work and not enough sleep. I needed to wind down, as this is what I came up with…I hope you like it. I'm not going to develop this further, it is just a oneshot.

What Friends are For 

When Galinda came into their shared bedroom with tears pouring down her face, and immediately ran into the bathroom with her hands hiding her red eyes when she saw her green roommate, Elphaba sighed to herself.

What did the little blonde idiot want now, anyway? More attention, or a new boyfriend, or more allowance from her parents who cared about her.

_Probably one of her precious blonde curls got out of place, and she came running back here in a panic to check her reflection_

Elphaba thought to herself grumpily.

Then she heard the plaintive voice from the bathroom.

"Elphaba, please? Could you come in here, just for a moment?"

She sighed to herself inwardly, but pushed open the door to the bathroom, forcing a friendly smile onto her face.

"Yes, Galinda? Is there something –"

She broke off at the sight that she saw. Galinda was crouching huddled on the bathroom floor, one leg hugged close to her as blood poured from a gash on her shin. There were tears pouring down her face, and she was evidently in a great deal of pain.

"Sweet Oz, Galinda! What happened to you?"

Her roommate looked at her through tear-filled eyes and curled into her little ball, speaking with a muffled voice.

"Went skating…with Fiyero…and some others…fell over…someone skated towards me and slipped…their skate cut my leg…and it _hurts, _Elphie…"

She dissolved back into tears, and looked down at her wounded leg for an instant before turning hurriedly away.

Elphaba raised her eyebrow at the nickname but knew this was not the time to argue about it. She slipped her arm under her roommates shoulders and helped her onto the stool by the bath.

"Now, Galinda. This may hurt a little. I'm going to clean it with some of the antiseptic oil I use when I cut myself, ok?"

A whimper and a nod was the only answer she received, which she took as consent.

She very gently poured some of the oil onto a soft cloth, and then approached Galinda's wounded leg tentatively.

"Are you alright, Galinda? I'm sorry but this is going to hurt you."

She slowly took her roommates hand in one of hers, and then carefully wiped the oil covered cloth over the wound. It was bleeding a lot, but was not deep.

Galinda flinched and began to cry again, but did not pull away.

Elphaba continued with this treatment until the would was clean, at which point she put down the cloth and hugged her sobbing roommate.

"Well done, Galinda. You were very brave, I know that was hard for you."

Galinda nodded and whispered a quiet "thank you".

Elphaba examined the leg wound more closely, and then went to the drawer in her dresser and took out a gauze bandage. She wrapped this around the leg and then looked at Galinda again.

"Now, I want you to keep that on tonight, and we'll have a look at it in the morning. You might have to go to the infirmary if it's not better by then, but you should be ok for the night."

Galinda nodded, and limped back through into the bedroom, closely followed by Elphaba.

She quickly changed into her nightdress and painfully got into her bed, with a slight moan that she stifled in her pillow.

Elphaba heard her and quietly came over to the bed where her roommate was lying.

"Do you want me to tuck you in?"

Galinda nodded and sighed wearily.

"Thank you, Elphie."

The other girl nodded and smiled down at her.

"You're welcome."

As she turned away to get changed herself, she heard a weak voice from the bed.

"Elphaba?"

"Yes, Galinda?"

Her roommate flushed.

"Why did you do that? Help me, I mean? I didn't think…I mean I wasn't sure if you would…"

Elphaba looked at her and smiled gently before taking Galinda's hand and squeezing it.

"Galinda, isn't that what friends are for?"

**AN: There you are, I told you it was random. I just thought it was quite a nice idea, and I needed a break from work so I sat down and wrote this. Please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
